parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Kombat X (Vinnytovar Style)
Vinnytovar's video game spoof of Mortal Kombat X Cast * Kamen Rider Gaim as Rain * Bodi (Rock Dog) as Johnny Cage * Darma (Rock Dog) as Sonya Blade * Vix (Spark: A Spark Tail) as Cassie Cage * Grey (Sheep & Wolves) as Sub-Zero * Spider-Man as Scorpion * Peter Parker (Spider-Man) as Hanzo * Sonic as Kung Lao * Zira (The Lion King 2) as Mileena * Gabby Gabby (Toy Story 4) as D'Vorah * Luthor (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) as Kotal Kahn * Danny Phantom as Raiden * Green Ranger (Power Rangers SPD) as Stryker * Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) as Shinnok * Blank (Five Nights at Candy's) as Corrupted Shinnok * Simba (The Lion King) as Jax * Kiara (The Lion King 2) as Jacquie Briggs * Kate (Alpha & Omega) as Kitana * Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) as Liu Kang * Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) as Kenshi * Swiper (Dora the Explorer) as Quan Chi * Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) as Baraka * Lord Bussiness/President Bussiness (The Lego Movie) as Erron Black * Doppy (Planet Sheen) as Bo'Rai Cho * Steele (Balto) as Reptile * Zhane/Silver Ranger (Power Rangers in Space) as Takeda * Nigel (The Wild) as Kung Jin * Evil Shadow (Sonic; OC) as Revenant Smoke * Evil Grey (Sheep & Wolves; OC) as Revenant Sub-Zero * Evil Spider-Man (Marvel; OC) as Revenant Scorpion * Scar (The Lion King) as Revenant Jax * Princess (Alpha & Omega 2) as Revenant Kitana * Black Wolf (Nikko) as Revenant Liu Kang * Psycho Green (Power Rangers) as Revenant Stryker * Evil Dora (OC) as Revenant Sindel * Evil Branch (Trolls; OC) as Revenant Kabal * Endoskeleton (Five Nights at Freddy's) as Alien * Eenard (Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location) as Leatherface * Kamen Rider Abyss (Kamen Rider Decade) as Predator * Projector Guy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) as Jason * Shadowborg, White Blaster Beetleborg, Dragonborg, Fireborg, Lightningborg, Ladyborg, Red Striker Beetleborg, Platinum Purple Beetleborg (Big Bad Beetleborgs and Beetleborgs Metallix) as Triborg * Kamen Rider Wizard as Ermac * Evil Humphrey (Alpha & Omega; OC) as Dark Emperor Liu Kang * Evil Kate (Alpha & Omega; OC) as Dark Empress Kitana * Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Tremor * Luan Loud (The Loud House) as Ferra * Thorp (Smallfoot) as Torr * White Ranger (Power Rangers Mystic Force) as Frost Gallery Gaim1080pTaisen.jpg Bodi rock dog.png Darma rock dog.png Vix.jpg Grey.png Spider-man198105m.jpg 10-spider-verse-peter-parker-2.w700.h700.jpg Sonic-png-4.png Zira.png Gabby_Gabby.png NS_Lothor.jpg Danny Phantom (character).png Prspd-green.png Balthazar_bratt_despicable_me_3.png Blank.png Simba disney magic kingdoms.png Adult_Kiara.jpg Kate-kate-from-the-movie-alpha-and-omega-24106611-841-1086.jpg Humphrey the Grey Wolf.png KamenRiderKnight.png Swiper.png Adventure golden freddy full body by joltgametravel-d9hd4vv.png Lord business 7552.jpg Doppy_large.jpg Steele grinning evilly.png Zhane2.jpg Pris-silver.png The-wild-disneyscreencaps_com-1407.png s-l300.jpg Evil Grey.png evil_supaidaman_by_yestherdey-db9hlo6.png 576fa4441bc4ada440b07accf40295d2.jpg Princess she wolf.jpg Black Wolf 2528The Flight Before Christmas2529.jpg Psycho Green Ranger.jpg Dora-1.jpg TRLT_S2E7_PrankDay.jpg endoskeleton__full_body__by_valenscag-d9smv83.png ennard___five_nights_at_freddy_s_sister_location_by_etherawillis-darisjq.png Ddd03-45056.jpg bendy-projectionist.png Shadowborg_Vinnyovar.jpg Beetleborg-white.jpg B-Fighter_Yanma.png B-Fighter_Genji.png B-Fighter_Min.png B-Fighter_Ageha.png Beetleborg-red.jpg B-Fighter_Tentou.png Flame_Style_ep1_JPG.jpg evil_humphrey_by_raza15847-d391kt2.png Shadow-Kate-alpha-and-omega-23329124-1059-899.jpg Drake.jpg Deaths # Golden Freddy killed by Gabby Gabby # Zira killed by Gabby Gabby's Bugs # Swiper's head cut off by Peter Parker/Spider-Man Chapters # Bodi # Luthor # Grey # Nigel # Darma # Gabby Gabby # Zhane # Simba # Peter Parker/Spider-Man # Danny Phantom # Kiara # Vix Category:Vinnytovar Category:Mortal Kombat parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs